Maple Leaves
by agent-lonewolf
Summary: Romance. This is about Matthew liking an OC I made for Alaska  ME , her name is Nicole and is me cuz I love MATTEH ! just that much...3 HE IS MY MATTEH ! So anyways I was featured sorta in a story called Q&A with Hetalia Characters by: XxStarLitexX


Canada Fanfiction

**CHAPTER ONE**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I hit the snooze and sighed. _Just another day of not being noticed_. I thought as layed on my bed. I got up finally and walked over to my closet and put on my hoodie and pants. I walked to my kitchen yawning and started to pull out the ingredients for pancakes.

When the pancakes where finally done I sat at my kitchen table and ate waiting for Kumajiro to wake up. At last Kumajiro joined me at the table. I was still tired and we had a world confrence to go to. _I don't know why I bother going, no one notices me anyways. _

"Well, Komjiu are you ready to leave yet?" I asked he was still eating the last of his pancake.

"Who are you?" he asked looking straight at me with a confused look in his eyes.

"I've told you Koumujiro, I'm Matthew."

"I am ready to go." he replied picking up his plate and placing it on the counter.

I picked up Kumajiro and placed him in the passenger seat of the car. We were heading to Alfred's house for the world confrence.

"Is everyone here?" Arthur asked. The Englishman was sitting the closest to Alfred.

"I think so, Feliciono?" Alfred asked.

"Ve~!"

"Ludwig?"

"Here!"

"Gilbert?"

"I'm to awesome not to be here."

"Arthur is here I'm here uh..Elizaveta and Roderich are here uh...Francis?"

"Bonjour."

"Let's see, Ivan?"

"Da?"

"Mattie?" Alfred called.

No reply from where the Canadian would be sitting.

"Well how do know for sure that he's the one missing Alfred?" Arthur asked.

Right at that moment I burst through the doors to the confrence room holding Kumajiro with one arm.

"Am I late?" I asked.

"A little,...uh..." Alfred said.

"MATTHEW!" I yelled at my brother.

"BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN!" Arthur yelled at the two boys who he both raised.

"H-he started it." I whimpered before sitting down. _Darn Alfred can't_ _ever remember my name neither can Arthur! _

"Fine. I have gathered this meeting for introducing a state of mine .She lives right next to my brother...uh...Mattie!"

I looked around for the state but couldn't see anyone I didn't reconize.

"Everyone, this is Nicole Wolfe she is representing Alaska." Alfred announced.

I looked over to where Nicole was standing. She was a suprisingly pretty girl,for a state. She had brown hair cut like mine glasses and a blue bow in her hair. Then I saw her hazel eyes, striking and shiny.

"She has also brought Jeikobu her wolf." Alfred finished sitting down.

"Welcome, Nicole!" the countries chimed.

She nodded and then walked towards the empty chair between me and Ivan. For some reason, I couldn't stop taking quick glances at her every now and then.

After the meeting was ajourned, I went outside to leave. I spotted Nicole talking to Elizaveta.

"Welcome to the countries!" the Hungarian greeted.

"Thanks, I heard about it from my dad. I wanted to join right away. I like some of these countries some are just...well."

"I know exactly what you mean, like Francis?" she whispered making sure that Francis didn't hear.

"Well, yeah and Ivan... he's, uh ...kinda freaking me out." Nicole whispered to Elizaveta.

She said good-bye to the Hungarian and walked towards me with Kebu following close behind her. She looked at me.

"Hello. You are that guy I was sitting by right?"

_She's... talking to me? _I mentally asked myself, still checking if this was reality. I was so used to everyone ignoring me.

"Uh, yes. Yes I was." I stuttered, "This is Kumajiro."

"Who are you?" The polar bear said, looking up at me.

"I'm Matthew. That's Nicole, right?" I replied to Kumajiro.

"Yes, I'm Nicole. My dad told me a lot about you. He said you're his brother." Nicole said.

"Al-Alfred's your father?"

"Yes,bu-" she was interupted.

"NICOLE! WE'RE LEAVING!" Alfred yelled obnoxiously, getting into his car.

"Bye,Matthew." Nicole said as she ran and jumped into Alfred's car.

_Why don't I look like anyone at that meeting? One of them has to be my parent. The person I most looked like was Matthew but he is too young. Ivan maybe...I hope not. _

"D-Dad?"

"Yea?" Alfred replied gulping down a cheeseburger,like normal.

"I was wondering why is Matthew never remembered?" I asked, he looked like a nice guy. Why did no one ever remember who he was? On the other hand... he was sort of socially awkward around me...

"Well..." he started. "You know, I don't really know..." he replied.

"Oh...I have another question...are you really my dad?"

"...Y-yea of course I am..." Alfred trailed off into a flashback, I could tell.

"Ivan!" Alfred yelled.

"Da?" Ivan replied looking down at the bundle he was holding.

"What are you holding?" Alfred asked.

"Dis is Nicole. She is.. the child." Ivan replied, "...Kaede and I's daughter."

LATER ON THAT NIGHT AT RUSSIA'S PLACE...

Alfred snatched Nicole and drove away to his house which caused a small war. In the end, Alfred ended up owning Nicole. But he knew deep down, she still belonged to Ivan.

"Dad! We're almost home. Pay attention to the road." I snapped at my dad.

"Oh yeah sorry." he replied turning into my drive way and shutting off the car, "Nicole. W-w..."

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind just go ahead inside see you tomorrow." he said akwardly.

"Yeah,see ya." I replied walking towards my house.

_I'll Google myself. Its a crazy idea but maybe it'll tell me more about myself. Even more than my "dad". _

I turned back around before going into my house my dad was standing there pacing back and forth like he didn't know what to do.

I went inside and went over to my computer.

_This is gonna take awhile. Over 250,000 results. _


End file.
